Story Lines
by Handy-for-the-bus
Summary: Terriejane (on Tumblr) gives the first line and we have to write around it. It's fun and if you want to give it a try go on Tumblr and look for her blog. Every week she posts as few lines and they are always fun! Hope you like these little drabbles :)
1. One Promise

**_\- He knew he must keep very still while he waited. - _**

No one could possibly recognise him, so he remained silent and head down, behind everyone else at the station. When the train arrived, he was the last one to board and he choose an empty carriage to sit.

As the train began to move a long sigh escaped from his lips. He had confessed for her and now he had to disappear for them. He would gladly hang to spare her life, but he knew that would kill her faster than her own death, so he would run as an outlaw to save the one he loved the most. He would stay away for as long as he needed, even if the price to pay was distance and undying longing, and if that was forever, at least he was sure she was alright, alive…free.

He wondered for a moment, when his old demons threaten to strike again, if he would ever see her again or if all this sacrifice would be in vain…but as he looked over to his case, he reminded himself that he had only brought a few of his most needed possessions with him, for he had made her one promise, one promise that he would never break; they would sit by the fire, with all their children around them and he would be sure she was safe.


	2. Losing The Fight

**_\- He could see by the way she narrowed her eyes that the argument wasn't over by any stretch of imagination. -_**

'You know you look so beautiful when you are upset?' he tried, knowing that he would never win a fight against Anna Bates.

'Don't you try to distract me, John Bates. Don't you even try.'

'Alright.' he said, bringing his hands up in surrender. 'Fair enough but…I don't want to go.'

'You are going and that's that. And you are going because you are thankful to him.'

'I am but…you know I don't like crowded places, and he's not the first person I would pick to spend my afternoon off with.'

'Here take your coat, it's cold.'

'Really?'

'Absolutely.'

John pouted, irritated. 'You are worse than my mother when she made me go to church.'

She gave him a pointed look. 'And yet you survived safe and sound and ever so stubborn.'

He shrugged on his coat and put his hat on, every movement was hard and forced and she had to hide a smile as she saw this husband of hers who seemed more like a very spoiled little boy than the big and strong man he really was. She let her mind wander for a moment to imagine a young John Bates, rebel heart but kind soul with the world at his feet and an undying love for his mother's hem skirts.

'What?' he caught her smiling and tried to look very offended.

'I'm just thinking what kind of trouble you were for you poor mother.'

He feigned a grimace while he put his gloves on.

'Ready?' she asked.

'Not mentally.'

'Don't be such a bore. I promise to make up for it when you arrive home.'

Her words gave him hope and with a more pleased look on his face he left. He arrived home a few hours later quite excited about the game.

'Football is so much more interesting when you are there, and Mr Molesley told me he would try to find tickets for the next match.'

'I suppose you enjoyed yourself then?' she asked smiling widely at his excitement.

'And you are right! Maybe…' He approached her slowly and sat down besides her on the bed, bringing his hand to caress the baby's soft cheek. 'This little one can be a player one day.'


	3. Until Morning

**_-'Aren't you a little over-dressed?'-_**

She teased once he fell on the bed, tired after a long day's work.

'Oh God, I am! All I need now is a good wash and some sleep,' he sighed running his hands through his hair and then over his face, trying to clean the day's worries from his brow.

'Maybe I can help!' Anna crawled onto the bed next to him, as he laid on his back and legs hanging out. She began undoing his collar and tie and the first buttons of his shirt, and John closed his eyes, enjoying as her hands set him free from his clothes. But her touches held more than just a need of help and soon he noticed that her hands turned lazy and dragged along his chest, caressing the first hairs that peeked from his undershirt.

'What are you doing?' he questioned languidly, relishing in the sweet touch of his wife's hand.

'Helping you out of this ungodly uniform.' Her voice was now like velvet, slow and low against the wonderful patterns of candlelight.

'And…' he swallowed hard when she touched his neck. 'I suppose you want a reward for such a delicate task?'

'I can always count on your right supposes, Mr Bates.'

'John. Call me John.'

She smiled at his demand. 'And what will be my reward for your Christian name?'

'You can ask anything you want, and everything else.'

'Well then…' She thought for a moment. A moment of tease. She stared at him and grinned as he opened his eyes with a curious look, begging her to tell him what it was she wanted. 'I want you…John.'

He sat up to kiss her, and brought his hands to hold her cheeks in place. They were hot and flushed and he couldn't wait to see the rest of her body under the exact same effect.

'I want you until morning,' she said before kissing him again and helping him out of the rest of his clothes.

'What about work?'

'It's our afternoon off tomorrow, we can always take a nap!'

They were awake when the first rays of sunlight caressed their skin, still pretty much lost in each other's arms and prayers, and when the afternoon came, they decided that napping would be too much of a waste…and once again they were late for dinner.


	4. Thick and Thin

_**'Oh, my head...'** _

Anna winced in pain as she try to sit up. 'Oh God, no.'

John came from the bathroom with a towel in his hand and shaving soap still on his face. 'What's wrong, love?' he asked, worried when he saw her still in bed, white as the sheets and dark circles under her eyes.

'I can't...' she grimaced. 'I can't move, I have an awful headache.'

'Oh no,' he cleaned the remains of soap before placing his hand softly on her forehead. 'Oh, love. You are so hot.'

'Am I?'

He looked down at her. 'It's must be that bloody flu. You must have caught it from Daisy.'

'I will be fine, John. Just help me to...'

'Don't you dare to get out of that bed, Mrs Bates, you are in no condition to go to work.'

'I can't stay...I have two dresses to mend and Lady Mary's wardrobe to organise.' Anna tried to sit up again but she was too weak. 'She wants to replace her winter coats.' She hated to miss work, she always had, and knowing that her mistress was waiting for her to perform a special task made her feel uneasy.

'Well, she will have to survive without you.' he sat down on the bed facing her while Anna tried to explain her point. Maybe with some powder she would feel a little better and be able to work.

'Mrs Hughes will see to Lady Mary today.' John placed a hand on her shoulder as he brought the sheets to her neck.'I'm going to the Abbey and tell everyone you are ill, and then I will come back to take care of you.'

'You don't have to do that...'

'Of course I do. I won't be long. You sleep and when you wake up again I will be home.'

'You're going to be walking back and forth.'

'I would gladly walk back and forth all day to take care of you. Now...you stay here, and you don't move. You're too weak to walk around. I don't want to come home with you fallen and hurt, understand?'

'Yes, sir,' she said slowly, managing a small smile before moaning in pain again.

'I'm going to fetch you some water and a powder for you headache.' He kissed her forehead before leaving the room. 'Behave.'

XXXXXX

'Love?' he whispered in the darkness. The curtains were all shut, the light was making her head worse but she had been able to sleep while he was away. 'How are you feeling, my dear?'

'My head is better but I am so cold,' she shivered under the blankets.

'Of course you are...here,' he walked towards her with a bowl and a cloth. 'Let's put this on your forehead, alright?' She nodded as he placed a the cloth against her skin. 'Soon, you will be dancing around, you'll see.' He smiled down at her.

'What did they say?'

John's brow rose and he sighed. 'Mr Carson was not pleased when I told him I had to come back to take care of you.'

'That was...expected.'

'But I'm your husband… he may not like married servants but there's nothing he can do.'

'You are a wonderful nurse though, I'll let him know that when I go back.'

'Oh well...you are my favourite patient that's why,' he winked.

She smiled before sneezing.

'Here.' John handed her a clean handkerchief.

'I can't stop blowing my nose. It hurts,' she said as she folded the hankie in her hands.

'Your beautiful nose is quite red.' He looked at her. 'Maybe some lotion would help?'

'Yes.' Her voice was low and nasal and John couldn't help but giggle.

'Don't make fun of me, John,' she pouted.

'I am not, love.' He took a bottle of lotion from her vanity table and walked back to the bed. 'I would never.' He smiled again rubbing some lotion on her nose.

'I could do that.'

'I want to do it. I am your nurse after all. Anything else?'

'Tea?'

'Of course. I have the water boiling in the kettle. I'll bring you some biscuits as well and you promise me you will eat at least one.'

Anna nodded. 'John?'

'Yes?'

'Thank you.'

'Through thick and thin, my love. Always.'


End file.
